spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Toys "R" Us
Toys "R" Us is the fifth episode of GreyBob For Hire. Plot GreyBob decides to work at Toys "R" Us, but will it work out find. Transcript ( It first starts at GreyBob walking down the street, looking at a newspaper) GreyBob: Let's see.... uh.... * Looks at Toys "R" Us in the newspaper that's hiring right now" Crap.... ( 5 Minutes later) GreyBob: * Is a Cash Register and gets annoyed by screaming kids* So worth the job.... being in here with a bunch of little, snot nosed brats.... Lisa: * Checks in* Hello sir, I would like to buy this pink bike and this Baby Alive doll for my daughter. GreyBob: Okay well that's 150 dollars then. Lisa: 150!?!? Do you think I am made of money? GreyBob: Look lady, the bike cost 120 and the doll cost 30. So learn some math. Lisa: This place is too expensive... I only got 100 dollars. GreyBob: Well 1. You choose to shop here and 2. You can only afford the doll. So buy something for your stupid daughter or get out! Lisa: You know what, I am not gonna be treated this why! * Walks out the store* GreyBob: Oh boy.... * Is still annoyed by kids screaming* ( 2 minutes later) Bobby: * Runs to GreyBob* Hey mister poopyhead! Me want toy dinosaur now! GreyBob: Okay for 1. My name is GreyBob and 2. That will be 12 dollars and 3. Where are your parents little kid? Bobby: They in potty room, me want toy for free. GreyBob: Well guess what kid? You have to wait till your parents get out and nothing is free you moronic little, ingrateful, snot nosed punk! Bobby: * Cries and screams as he throws a tantrum* I WANT THIS TOY NOW!!!! GreyBob: You know what? * Grabs Bobby and throws him out the store* NOW DON'T COME BACK IN!!! ( Bobby's parents then came out and saw what happened) Mother: * Gasp* How dare you do that to our little Bobby? Father: Why did you threw our son out the store? GreyBob: It's because 1. He wanted a stupid toy dinosaur for FREE, 2. He wants to act like a little brat and 3. He checked out without you guys permission. Mother: Well he's just 6 years old! Do you want us to tell the manager on you? GreyBob: WHO CARES IF HE'S 6 YEARS OLD!!?!? YOU STUPID PARENTS DON'T REALIZE THAT HIM AND ALL THE OTHER INGRATEFUL BRATS IN HERE ACT LIKE A BUNCH OF RETARDED MONKEYS IN HERE!!!!! SO HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT UP AND BE GOOD PARENTS BECAUSE I CAN'T STAND ALL THE SCREAMING, CRYING, AND TANTRUMS IN THIS HELLHOLE OF A STORE!!! YOU KNOW WHAT? I QUIT!!!! FORGET THIS STORE!!! * Walks out angry* Manager: What's with all the screaming? Father:.... Mother:... Uh..... one of your employees just left... Manager: Well then he's uh... fired even though he uh... quits.... yeah... well sorry for all the trouble.... you so anyways what do you want? Trivia This episode is rated PG-13 for the word "HellHole used" This is the first time GreyBob gets very, very angry. Category:GreyBob For Hire Category:2017 Category:Originator156 Category:PG-13 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts